Quiet
by bury me among the ashes
Summary: A little girl's account of the most frightening night of her life.


Disclaimer: Don't own it, please review guys, I never get any for these, so if you like it let me know please, thanks very much.

I'm walking to there again today, though it's night time, and all the doors to my Elementary School are closed till tomorrow, Mommy says I must go. I was bad again you see, told them tails of the street assassin. My Daddy gave me a smack, he says I'm hopeless, but he knows my stories are true.

I hear roller blades on the ground, and though he tells me to be quiet I can't help but yell with my eyes, he laughs at me cause they show him I'm scared. Daddy doesn't laugh when I tell him this; he just takes me into my bedroom again. Sometimes he'll take off his belt, tell me not to scream like the Lil' Slugger boy and beat me till I bleed. He says my eyes are pretty, and if Mommy asks me what happened to come and get him. I have a secret only the Lil' Slugger boy knows, I never tell my Daddy things, he'll make Mommy yell. He'll make her sorry, Mommy makes me happy, she doesn't need to be sorry.

I run to the playground up ahead, and I see him in the distance, swings sailing through the air as he pushes them out of the way. He's just like the bigger kids at school, but he'd be just a tinsy bit cute if he wasn't all covered in blood all of the time.

I grab my luckiest stone and throw it on the hopscotch board, playing and playing till I see him standing there with his shiny bat. He's telling me to go home, that this is his place now. I don't want to go, it'll make Daddy mad, but I think the Slugger boy is worse, I don't want to make him mad.

I run home as fast as I can, I think he's following me, but just as I turn the corner to my street I trip and tear my dress, my leg gets scratched up and starts bleeding. I get on both my stinging hands and knees, and don't start crying till I look up and see his face, "Daddy, I didn't mean it…." I whisper to his eyes like steel, knowing his ears won't open up to hear my apologies.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! We buy you nice clothes and you ruin them! Then you disobey us and come back here after all the lies you told us!" He yells at me, stepping on me hard, my legs give out, and I lay on my tummy on the floor. He steps on my face, and the blood from my nose drips down into my mouth, it's so very icky.

"Daddy stop…" I sob, but he can't hear me, daddy's gone crazy again, people come to their windows to stare but act as though they're blind like always.

"You. Worthless. Lousy. Good. For. Nothing. Liar!" He yells stomping my face into the ugly sidewalk each time.

I'm feeling dizzy, but I can't tell my Daddy that, and so when he tells me to stand up I do. My head is spinning like that one game.

Ring around the Rosie, 

_Pocket Full of posies,_

_Ashes, Ashes we all fall down,_

_Ashes, Ashes, they all fall…down._

I hum the tune as I walk with my Daddy back home, I twist the door handle as Daddy shouts at me to and go to my room, Mommy's not here, and Daddy's not happy.

I hear him yelling, now he's coming upstairs, stomping and throwing open my door, "DADDY GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream as he lifts me up by my hair, I can no longer be silent, Daddy glares at me because he sees this too, he doesn't like it when I'm not quiet, he doesn't like it at all.

"You little bitch, now you're a screamer, huh!" He roars at me, his spit getting on my face. "I don't like screamers!" He yelled.

"I do, so feel free to let one out…." I shiver as I hear his voice, he starts laughing now.

"You get out of my house! You're breaking in entering you fucking brat!" Daddy starts yelling at him. Daddy I say to myself, you been bad Lil' Slugger says so, I should tell him to run, but I'm just quiet, after all, Daddy likes me when I'm quiet. Daddy is screamer after all, and I smile, Daddy this is how I felt. I say to myself, I've got some of his blood on my face, but I don't want to wipe it away, Lil' Slugger turns to me and smiles, and for some reason I smile, cause I'm not afraid anymore. And I don't fear the dark or the people's glaring, cause I'm not alone anymore either.


End file.
